


Can't Help Falling in Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confused James, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ruby is a little shit, Slow Burn, Smitten Lena, amused Winn, and Ruby, crushing Sam, exasperated J'onn, meddling Sam and Alex, oblivious Danvers sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU in which Sam and Alex are both aware of how in love Kara and Lena are and team up with Ruby to help them realize it, accidentally falling in love with each other along the way.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Strength of a Hero is refusing to be written right now, but I promise I'm working on it. In the mean time, enjoy this fic of four clueless women falling in love under the direction of a preteen.

Lena and Kara are starring at each other, eyes wide and bright and filled with so much love that Sam almost feels like she shouldn’t be watching them. They look away from each other, focusing on the shape of Alex and Ruby, sharing a board as Alex teaches the almost-teenager how to surf. James and Winn are a little further down the beach, tossing a football back and forth until Winn trips over a piece of drift wood and pushed James into the water for laughing. Kara and Lena are sharing a blanket on the sand, a picnic basket and cooler holding either side down as the two lounge in the middle. Lena, Sam knows, is slathered in sunscreen, wearing a hat, and has yet to reveal to the swimsuit she’s wearing in fear of getting her pale skin burned. Kara on the other hand, is wearing a modest bikini top underneath a blue tank top and jean shorts and soaking in as much sun as she can. Sam herself is sitting on a towel to the side of the blanket Kara and Lena share, a book propped on her legs that she has long since stopped pretending to read. Instead, her gaze flickers between her daughter on the waves, and her two best friends.

She’d noticed the little the game the two seem to be playing a while back, before Reign and all the damage she caused. Absently, Sam traces the scar behind her ear, where the DEO had inserted the device that allowed her to claim herself again. At the time she had been too preoccupied to worry about what was going on between the CEO and reporter, but now that she had the time, Sam was hyper-aware of the air between the two. It was charged, there was a tension there that both women seemed to not notice. Sam saw it all, the longing looks, the secret smiles, the reassuring touches. It was clear as day to her.

Kara and Lena were madly in love.

And completely ignorant of that fact.

How they missed it, Sam didn’t know. She’d heard the stories of how they had before Sam and Ruby came to National City. She’d heard about Kara’s unwavering belief that Lena wasn’t evil, how she risked her life to save her, even before Lena found out Kara was Supergirl, and about Lena filling Kara’s office with flowers in thanks. Their regular lunch dates, that they still had, Lena’s willingness to tell Kara about her family life. If she hears either of them say ‘that’s what friends are for’ one more time, she can’t be held responsible for her actions.

Sam is pulled from her thoughts when she hears Kara and Lena laugh, looking out on the waves to see Ruby standing triumphantly on the surf board while Alex is treading water by her side. Sam joins in the laughing as Ruby carefully guides the board back to the shore under Alex’s direction. As Alex began walking to the shore once her feet could touch the ocean floor, Sam was reminded of another notion that was clear as day to her. This one being: She had a hopeless crush on the one and only Alex Danvers.

Unlike with Lena and Kara, where Same isn’t sure who started liking who and when, Sam knows when she started liking Alex, as more than a friend. Strangely, it was before Reign really took her over, when Alex took her to get a CAT scan and gave her a lollipop after she told her she was scared of needles. Sam remembers the way Alex looked at her that day, the way Alex knew that everything would be okay in the end. Alex’s smile when Sam took the lollipop. Just thinking about that day makes Sam’s stomach flutter. It doesn’t help that Ruby adores Alex as much as Sam does, and Alex adores her right back.

“Did Alex Danvers actually wipe out?” Winn asks as he and James walk up to the chosen spot on the beach, each claiming their own towel. Sam chuckles when she notices they are both still soaking wet from their little play-fight in the surf after Winn tripped.

“She did, indeed.” Lena replies, smiling as Ruby runs up to the group with the board tucked under her arm.

“Mom! Did you see that? It was awesome.” She exclaims, forcing Sam to close the book in her lap and put it away to keep it from getting wet as she collapses next to her mother and rings her hair out.

“I did babe, you did so good.” Sam praises with a wide smile. Ruby beams at her.

“Alex said I can probably have my own board next time,”

“I’m not surprised,” Kara claims, laying back and looking at Rub over her shoulder. “You’re a natural out there, Rubes.”

“You think so?” Ruby asks excitedly, smiling proudly when both Kara and Lena nod. “Are you just saying that to be bumped from nerdy aunt to cool aunt?”

“I can literally fly, how am I not the cool aunt?” Kara pouts, crossing her arms over her chest as the others laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam sees Lena’s hand thread through Kara’s hair for a second, sees Kara smile in response, but most of her attention is on Alex who has finally rejoined the group. Sam, purely by chance, choses to look at the elder Danvers right as she lifts her arms to pull her over shirt over her head. Her gaze lingers on Alex’s toned abdomen for longer than she would like to admit, until the spot is covered by the fabric of Alex’s shirt. Luckily, no one is looking at Sam to see her blush.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you fall off a board, Alex.” James says as Alex claims the towel next to Sam and Ruby.

“I wouldn’t have fallen off the board, if this one,” Alex reached over to poke Ruby in the stomach playfully, “had been able to keep her legs from shaking when she stood up.”

“I was not shaking!” Ruby protested, mimicking Kara’s earlier pout.

“Oh, yes you were, like a leaf.” Alex tease back, running a hand through her wet hair in an entirely too attractive of manner. God, Sam really was a goner.

“I think you did great.” Sam says to her daughter, who smiles at her before bounding off to join Winn and James as they ran off to retrieve the football they dropped earlier and splash in the surf.

“Sam, can you pass me a water?” Alex asks quietly, making Sam look at her quizzically. She has to stretch a bit to reach the cooler, Kara is definitely closer than she is, but she stops from asking Alex why she made the request of Sam instead of her sister when she turns to open the cooler catches sight of Lena and Kara.

They are sitting closer together than they were before, Sam is certain that it was Lena who closed the space between them and whispering to each other. Sam thinks that if she focuses hard enough, she may be able to hear them, but decides against trying. She’s still working on getting her new-found powers under control and doesn’t feel like ruining their day at the beach by overloading her senses. Instead she shakes her head slightly and hand Alex the bottle of water she requested.

“Thanks, I didn’t want to risk the death glare I’d get from Kara if I asked her.” Sam laughs in response to Alex’s explanation, ignoring the flutter in her stomach when their fingers brush as Alex takes the water from her hand.

“Oh my god, you see it too?” Sam asks quietly, shifting so she’s sitting on the edge of towel, closer to Alex in the hopes that Kara won’t suddenly focus on their conversation.

“I’ve seen it for months; Maggie and I had a bet going about when they would figure it out.” Alex’s voice changes slightly when she says Maggie’s name, but she recovers quickly.

“I thought I was the only one who noticed it.” Alex chuckles.

“I’m not sure if the boys know, but Ruby may suspect that something is going on.” Sam raises an eyebrow in question which prompts Alex to continue. “She asked me if it was normal for people to stare like that if they were dating. I told her that Kara and Lena aren’t dating, but she didn’t seem to believe me.”

“Hmm,” Sam hums softly in thought, making Alex look at her with a raised eyebrow and crooked grin.

“What are you thinking about?” She asks slowly.

“Oh nothing,” Sam waves off her question. “Just that Ruby is known to be a mischievous kid, if she thinks Kara and Lena should be together, she might decide to play matchmaker.”

“You can’t be serious.” Alex says in protest. No way would an almost thirteen-year- old girl meddle in the love lives of women in their mid-twenties.

“We are talking about the kid that walked into an active crime scene because she thought I had powers and would come rescue her at the last second.” Sam deadpans.

“In her defense, you do have powers.”

“She didn’t know that at the time.” Sam glares, not appreciating Alex missing her point. Alex laughs.

“So, what? Ruby decides her nerdy aunt should fall for her business aunt and then what happens? She sends them on a date and doesn’t let them leave until they admit they are in love?” Alex is clearly skeptical.

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” Sam mumbles before rising her voice a bit so Alex can hear her clearly but Kara and Lena still remain unaware of their conversation. “But I guess she can’t do too much damage on her own.” She purses her lips, considering her options on how to word what she wants to say next. She opens her mouth to speak but Alex interrupts her.

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“I’m not helping Ruby get my sister and Lena together.” Alex smiles triumphantly while Sam pouts.

“Oh, c’mon. You know Kara better than anyone. I was Lena’s best friend before she met Kara. Between the two of us, and Ruby’s devious little mind, we could totally make them admit how much they like one another.”

“Oh, so you’re going to help Ruby anyway?” Alex asks.

“Well, if nothing else I’ll keep the kid in line she doesn’t put herself or Lena in mortal danger for some ridiculous plan.” Sam shrugs her shoulders slightly because, honestly, it wouldn’t surprise her if Ruby inadvertently did something that wound up with her or Lena getting hurt. She is Sam’s daughter, and she had about as much impulse control that Sam did at her age, which is to say none at all. “C’mon, Alex it’ll be fun.”

Alex stays silent, Sam can practically see her debating with herself. She thinks Alex is going to turn her down for good when the agent suddenly shakes her head.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.” Alex sighs, meeting Sam’s gaze. “I’m in.”

Sam pretends it’s the excitement of getting her friends together that makes her heart beat faster, not the way Alex smiles after she speaks.


End file.
